24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Requests for adminship/Archives
This is the archive for all previous Requests for adminship. Beneath each subheading, the requests are listed with the latest appearing first. Four administrators were appointed without formal requests and as such cannot be listed here: Proudhug and 24 Administration were the founders of the wiki, and Deege515 and Blue Rook were elected by bureaucrats. For the automatically-generated list of all administrators, see . Successful nominations Acer4666 (bureaucrat) * Acer4666 I'm nominating myself here for the "Bureaucrat" user right - essentially the power to appoint rollback, pagemove or admin rights to others. Both current bureaucrats have unfortunately been inactive for more than 3 months, so it would seem sensible to have one active in case we need any rights changing. I plan on sticking around on the wiki for the foreseeable future, so would hopefully be a good candidate to be around if we ever need this doing. Thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 15:04, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :*'SUPPORT': I support you Acer4666. You're a really hard worker on the 24 Wiki and you're everyday here active. --Station7 (talk) 15:20, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :*'SUPPORT': I support you. Thief12 (talk) 01:32, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Regardless of my support, I think I saw BlueRook logged in a couple of days ago. It might be good to drop him a line at his talk page, just so he's aware of the nom. Thief12 (talk) 14:24, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Have done!--Acer4666 (talk) 14:30, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Wiki 24 ::Definitely support you Acer, precisely for the reasons you described. I've been a huge bum, being AWOL for so long, and even though I might be able to come back pretty soon it's a great idea for Acer to have this right. Let's leave the nomination up for a few extra days in case others have any more input. 17:07, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::: Done! If you have any questions about the additional abilities just let me know, but I'm confident you probably already know about them, or if not, can figure it out relatively quickly on your own. 16:54, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :What's the point when there's no rival competition and Acer's already an admin?--Gunman6 (talk) 18:33, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, Blue Rook! Gunman6, you can read about the bureaucrat user right here. We use this page to nominate for admin and bureaucrat rights--Acer4666 (talk) 22:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Thief12 * User:Thief12 - A giant presence on the wiki for almost 3 years, Thief is a truly dedicated editor and, already using pagemove and rollback privileges, has already proven more than capable of handling admin responsibilities. He's very familiar with all the policies, standards, and best practices; an excellent communicator; and an editor of strongly consistent quality. And when I think about it, with Proudhug and Simon both seeming to have moved on, there is something of a vacuum to be filled. I'm really proud to nominate you Thief; if you're interested in having admin access, please let us know here. 08:58, December 3, 2011 (UTC) **I don't know what to say. I'm always honored by this things, because I don't do what I do expecting a reward. But if you, and the rest of the "community", think I can contribute more as an admin, then I would be glad to help. Thanks for the words! Thief12 13:12, December 3, 2011 (UTC) **Most def - I agree with all the above sentiments from Blue Rook. It'd be fantastic to have him as admin and he's definitely deserving of it--Acer4666 (talk) 14:10, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Acer4666 * User:Acer4666 - With over 5000 edits in less than two years, each and every one of them an invaluable contribution, two Blue Rook Dead On Awards, and countless tedious hours and hours of grunt work identifying stuntmen and filming locations (most of it done off-site where his work goes unseen), Acer has a firm grip on the site's goals and doesn't hesitate for a second to strongly enforce the community's policies, as well as contribute rational arguments in favor of improving them. It's a mystery why this nomination hasn't happened sooner. --proudhug 17:57, June 30, 2011 (UTC) **'SUPPORT' Great contributor! Thief12 21:53, June 30, 2011 (UTC) **'SUPPORT' Absolutely. And among other things, Acer always takes time to leave helpful notes on new contributor Talk pages in an effort to sort out whatever confusion might crop up. Always very engaged with the new users, which is really a gift. (Proudhug, if you do the actual appointment in , don't forget to remove Rollback & Pagemove in the same click when you add Sysop, since those are default functions for Admins anyway.) 23:16, June 30, 2011 (UTC) **Wow, I dno what to say - thank you for the nomination and all the kind words! If everyone agrees that another admin is necessary and there aren't other people more appropriate/more deserving of it then I would of course love to do it. But I'm happy contributing in whatever position so I won't mind if not!--Acer4666 23:16, June 30, 2011 (UTC) * Congrats, Acer4666, our newest administrator. --proudhug 02:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC) **Thank you very much guys for the vote of confidence!--Acer4666 14:10, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Blue Rook (bureaucrat) I'd like to nominate myself here to be a bureaucrat. If you are unsure, check out the new section on the admin page for the full discussion of what that is. In brief, a bureaucrat is an admin who can appoint admins. Since there were no active bureaucrats around to appoint SignorSimon, who was duly elected to the adminship by the community, we had to bug a Wikia Staffer to do the job. This was unfortunate, and no one's fault but our own for not having at least 2 active bureaucrats. I'd like to ensure that our community can locally handle this important duty in due time, and I can guarantee this if made a bureaucrat. If silence implies consensus or there are no valid dissenting arguments, the appointment is planned to be made sometime Monday. Please voice your support or reservations right here! – Blue Rook 02:21, 19 July 2008 (UTC)talk Support : I support the views of BlueRook, it is only logical that if there if something were to happen to the only bureaucrat although one could later be appointed, many issues could go unresolved for quite a while. BlueRook has been editing for roughly a year now (I think) and should have enough experience and people qualities to become one.- 2Anthony4 09:00, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : Thanks so much for the vote of confidence. You'll be happy to know that, as indicated, the appointment was made that following Monday. I'll leave this up for a bit more before moving it to the archives. – Blue Rook 19:17, 29 July 2008 (UTC)talk Sorry ! I thought it was the following Monday.- 2Anthony 4 19:26, 29 July 2008 (UTC) SignorSimon SUPPORT: User:SignorSimon became a top contributor immediately following his first appearance here. He has also gone above the regular call by continuing his heavy involvement, including spearheading some excellent efforts like filling out the Nightfall, Magazines, and Rookie pages, and now The Game missions. Even in terms of sheer contribution numbers, which is generally an immaterial measurement, Signor has, as of this post, made more edits than even Pyramidhead, Willo, or Unbreakable1000, in fact surpassing everyone but our top 5 administrators (according to my count). This is important in his case because a quick perusal of his work will indicate that this large quantity is backed up by unusually high quality. For this reason I think he is qualified for the adminship and am proud to nominate him now. I also have a comparatively ancillary type of argument for supporting SignorSimon, if the above reasons are not sufficient in themselves. It seems that admins are generally nominated on wikis during times of high contribution volume, when more hands are chosen from the regular usership to help filter the incoming material, or during rashes of vandalism. As of this posting, those aren't the circumstances. But I believe these months prior to the release of both the 24 Movie and the upcoming 7th season could be of use to Signor as a practice period. If Proudhug and I remain the only frequently active admins until then, it's almost certain that we'll need an extra hand during the flood of activity which is guaranteed when the show comes back, so it would help to have some new blood... I mean, a practiced fellow admin. ;) – Blue Rook 20:22, 29 May 2008 (UTC)talk : Well, it's a massive honour even to be nominated, and if you guys decide that you want me that would be fantastic! If you don't there won't be any hard feelings haha, I'll still be around to help out. Thanks again! SignorSimon 20:27, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Support- Okay, this is absolutely bizarre. I thought of nominating SignorSimon the other day for adminship, but decided that I wasn't the right person to do so. I'm glad I can give my support here, and I wish you the best of luck. Steve Crossin 08:17, 30 May 2008 (UTC) : Has anything been decided with this? SignorSimon 16:55, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :: Question of the hour. Only bureaucrats can select admins, and the only active one these days is Proudhug. The nominations have been made; 'tis up to him now. – Blue Rook 05:59, 23 June 2008 (UTC)talk SUPPORT: I'm not sure if it is too late or if anything has been decided already but in any case,I too feel that SignorSimon would make a great administrator. He is friendly and nearly always active on Wiki24. I immediately thought he was an admin and only discovered yesterday that he wasn't. 2Anthony4 13:26, 23 June 2008 (UTC) : I'd like to bump this one up again. It's been over three months since Deege's last contribution, leaving only 2 active admins, and I think Simon has continued to earn this nomination. – Blue Rook 23:32, 12 July 2008 (UTC)talk CWY2190 Nomination for CWY2190 (see ). SUPPORT: CWY2190 is a longtime active editor who has worked on many parts of Wiki 24, from writing full episode guides to uploading images to fighting vandalism. He one of the top 5 contributors and kn-ows his way around. He would make an excellent administrator. --StBacchus 22:21, 10 January 2007 (UTC) SUPPORT: Totally agree with everything StBacchus had to say. He's a major contributor and I've always found him fair in discussions and debates. --24 Administration 17:19, 11 January 2007 (UTC) SUPPORT: I'm not sure there is anything I can say that isn't already covered. I only tend to hang around the wiki during the season, but CWY2190 is hard at work all yearlong. That kind of dedication is an important character of admins. --Wydok 17:35, 13 January 2007 (UTC) SUPPORT: Damn, I'll need to do a lot of work before I can get admin status like you. --SU182 04:09, 17 January 2007 (UTC) StBacchus Nomination for StBacchus (see ). SUPPORT: StBacchus is a longtime regular editor and she has already contributed to the Wiki in several key areas. She's always willing to step up and help with the wiki-wide changes in style, she overhauled the categories earlier this year, she helped design the new sidebars and episode tables, and whenever she starts projects to improve the Wiki, she always sees them through. She's friendly, witty, helpful, creative, opinionated, willing to compromise and fair. And more than anyone else I've seen on here, she always follows the Wiki motto - be bold! --Kapoli 00:41, 12 June 2006 (UTC) SUPPORT: What can I say that Kapoli hasn't already said? Bacchus is one of those people that is the backbone of the site, and like Kapoli, I couldn't imagine it without her. - Xtreme680 06:00, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Kapoli Nomination for Kapoli (see ). SUPPORT: Kapoli is a longtime regular contributor who is familiar with the policies and style guidelines. She is friendly, helpful, and a great team player. She has been very active nominating articles for deletion and in discussions about general policies and specific pages. --StBacchus 11:08, 11 June 2006 (UTC) SUPPORT: Kapoli has always been someone to do the dirty work, the cleaning up the research files type of work that really improves the wikia. She really helps add to the site, and has been contributing for a long time as well. - Xtreme680 06:00, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Xtreme680 Nomination for Xtreme680 (see ). SUPPORT: Xtreme680 is a longtime regular contributor and has done lots of the janitorial-type things that go with admin access, such as moving pages, cleanup, and fighting vandalism. He is also the founder and admin of The O.C. Wikia --StBacchus 11:08, 11 June 2006 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS: I was planning to support the nomination, but I see that Xtreme680 has already become an administrator, so let me change that to a congrats!! I know that you'll do a fantastic job as an admin! You've been amazing as an editor and regular contributor, you're friendly, helpful and creative, and I think that today is definitely a great day for the Wiki! -Kapoli 00:41, 12 June 2006 (UTC) Unsuccessful nominations These may be reopened at any time on the nomination page. Pyramidhead SUPPORT: User:Pyramidhead has done over 1,500 edits since January and constantly does projects such as putting hundreds of things under categories and other tasks that are not normally liked. - Protocol Red 04:13, 9 August 2007 (UTC) : While this stuff is extremely appreciated, it's not an indication of administrative qualities. An administrator needs to be present in discussions of the site and its betterment, as well as active in the restoration of vandalism, and assisting new users to prevent improper edits. Pyramidhead prefers to stick strictly to the editing side of things, which is perfectly fine. --Proudhug 02:33, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :Well, I'd be willing to give it a try. I'm flattered by the offer. --Pyramidhead 09:27, 16 September 2007 (UTC) BauerJ24 Nomination for BauerJ24 (see ). SUPPORT: A friend of mine, BauerJ24 (Matt) is really a nice guy. I talk with him a lot and we are fans of 24. He told me about this site and I go on every so often. He has shown me all the links he's helped and created within the past week. While I am a newcomer and he is relatively new, he really has done a nice job fixing some small things and making new links for neglected characters like Gina Costigan, from the novel "Operation Hell Gate". Especially in the short period of time that he's been involved with 24Wikia. Really dedicated to the site and 24 community. Edmunds, Chase 15:19, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :While I really appreciate the work that BauerJ24 has done on the wiki so far, he’s a brand new member (his contribution list only goes back to June 12, 2006) and I don’t know if he is famliar enough with the policies, style and procedures to be an effective administrator. I’m looking forward to his future contributions, and maybe after he’s been here awhile, I’ll feel comfortable supporting a nomination for him. -Kapoli 15:25, 13 June 2006 (UTC) SUPPORT: Yeah, this support is for myself, but I would like to kind of "argue my case". I have edited and contributed many articles to the 24Wikia Community. I actually run the CTU:HH and we do get people banned and reprimanded for hacking and scripting. We use protocols and policies there. I have experience in leadership and that sort of thing. I think that I would make a good addition to the team. I also am learning how to program and could help further the 24Wikia site.BauerJ24 16:40, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :While I don't want to say specifically reject, I think that more time here and more contributions would be better. Several other users have over 1,000 contributions, and have been here for several months, and you currently have under 50 and have only been here for 2 days. I want to encourage you to keep contributing and becoming more of a part of the wiki community. Trust is one of the central parts of being an administrator, and I can honestly say 2 days isn't enough time to really establish that trust. Plus, there are probably several other more qualified users that probably deserve to become administrators first. - Xtreme680 17:10, 13 June 2006 (UTC) REVOKING SUPPORT: I understand your claim now. While I have only edited for two days, I have been on for about a week or two to make sure that I know how to edit and conform to the style of the 24Wikia, if only on my IP or BauerJa24. I also did not fully understand the 24 Administration and how many people there were "in line" until I saw a list. So I will withdraw my support and let you read this. Then I will delete my whole post-like section so as to keep it for people that should be moderators and administrators.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by on 13:40, 2006 June 13 Category:Wiki 24